The New Mexico Center for the Advancement of Research, Engagement, and Science on Health Disparities (NM CARES HD), a University of New Mexico (UNM) Center of Excellence focuses on creating health equity through intervention research that is community partnered, that is culturally- and evidence-based, and that recognizes the multi-causality of health disparities. NM CARES HD proposes a set of three pilot projects that not only embody these concepts, but also expand the scope of disparities research and the number of researchers and researchers of color engaged in disparities research at UNM. Furthermore, the pilot projects will build collaborative partnerships between NM CARES HD and two key institutional organizations: the UNM Cancer Center and the UNM Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Center for Health Policy. Each pilot project is multidisciplinary and community partnered, and collectively they bring new disciplines together in the NM CARES HD efforts. Three projects proposed are: 1) a mixed methods study with a survey to assess barriers, facilitators, and strategies to increase Hispanic participation and enrollment in health insurance under the ACA, and thereby increase access to care; 2) a qualitative, multimodal study of the relationship between home visitation program models, parent and child experiences, and the goal of reducing health disparities through enhanced early child development; 3) a qualitative, multimodal study of the barriers, facilitators and strategies to effective transition to primary cae of Hispanic and rural, underserved endometrial cancer survivors. These projects each will contribute important scientific advances to their areas of inquiry at the same time that they contribute to the goals and aims of the NM CARES HD. They also build the foundations for next steps of research in each area with specific plans outlined in the proposal.